Forever is an awfully long time
by Pyrafirechick
Summary: PeterWendy fluff! An alternate scene from the 2003 movie. Total fluff! R and R, please!


Hey all!!! This is my first Peter Pan Ficcy, so be nice!!!! Title: Forever is an awfully long time Summary: This is an alternate scene from the 2003 movie. The scene where Wendy kisses Peter and he starts flying an all that. Yeah, so don't read it if you haven't seen the movie. It is most likely going to be a one-shot deal. I don't have any exact quotes or actions so if you see a mistake in the dialogue that you would like me to fix, just review!!!! Fine, you can email me or whatever.. Rating: I'm gonna make it PG, but.... Disclaimer: Ok, if you didn't know by now that it's not mine then you need to get like a CAT scan or something. . It belongs to JM Barrie Have fun!!! .   
Peter Pan flew high above the Jolly Roger. He grinned mischievously down at his archenemy, Captain James Hook.  
  
"If you wanna fly, alright we'll fly!" Peter slashed his sword at Hook, only to be stopped by his opponent's sword.  
  
"Not bad, for an old man!" Peter called at him, dodging a blow. They flew in circles around the ship, slashing and stabbing as they went. As they flew back towards the ship, Hook got a malicious glint in his eye.  
  
"I know what you are," he called to the young boy in front of him.  
  
Peter's ever cocky grin remained in place, "I'm the best there ever was!"  
  
Hook shook his head tauntingly, "No. You're a tragedy." Peter stabbed at Hook, who blocked it without trouble.  
  
"Me, Tragic?" Peter cut a nearby cord and part of the ship went flying at Hook, who missed it by inches.  
  
"She was leaving you Pan." Both Hook and Peter looked down at the scene below. Wendy and the Lost Boys were joyfully fighting the Pirates. "Your Wendy was leaving you. And why should she stay, what have you to offer her, you are incomplete, not whole, she would rather grow up than stay with you." He continued a smirk on his ugly face, "Let us take a peek into the future. What is this I see? Ah, tis the fair Wendy, she's in her nursery. The window's shut."  
Peter was thrown into the sail and he became entangled in the ropes surrounding him.  
  
"I'll open it!" he yelled, his tone becoming freverent. He untangled himself and flew towards Hook, swinging at him.  
  
Hook flew in front of him, blocking Peter's path, "I'm afraid the windows barred." Peter was becoming helpless, his eyes showing sadness that he had never felt before.  
  
"I'll call out her name!" He yelled.  
  
"She can't hear you," Hook called out tauntingly.  
  
Peter shook his head vigorously, "No!"  
  
Hook stopped in front of Peter, his grin beyond evil, "She can't see you."  
  
Peter's eyes grew round, "Wendy!"  
  
"She has forgotten all about you!"  
  
"Please! Stop, please!" Peter was now begging the captain to stop his taunting.  
  
"There is another in your place! He's called Husband." Hook hit Peter on the head with the blunt of his sword. Peter fell to the deck, lying motionless. All movement stopped.  
  
Captain Hook landed near the fallen boy. He leaned down so he was clutching Peter's face with his good hand. "You will die alone and unloved." In a quieter voice, he whispered, "Just like me." He forced Peter to look at his beloved Wendy, whose face had been forced to look him in the eye. Peter than saw the tear running down Wendy's face.  
  
'She does care,' he thought.  
  
The grotesque pirate, Albino, who was holding Wendy hostage, chuckled, "Unloved!"  
  
Peter was shoved to the ground, so he was once again looking up at Hook. The hook on his arm glinted and Hook grinned.  
  
"No!" The lost boys and Wendy yelled. Wendy struggled to be free from her captor. She escaped and grabbed on to Hook's... Well, his hook.  
  
He flung her to the ground so she was shoulder to shoulder with Peter.  
  
Hook held up a hand to signal silence. "Silence all! For Wendy's goodbye."  
  
Wendy turned to cuddle close to Peter. He refused to look at her.  
  
"Peter, I know you may never be able to love, but... I can." She looked up for any kind of reaction. He was now looking at her, with a mixture of great fear, curiosity and a small amount of anxious excitement. She took a deep breath not looking away from those piercing blue eyes that could make any women fall to their knees. "I...I love you, Peter, whether you are willing to accept it or not." Now the excitement across his features increased, as did the fear. "This belongs, and always will, to you." She moved herself enough so that she could press her lips gently to his.  
It was short and extremely painful, seeing as Wendy was accidentally pressing on a large cut he had got from his fight with Hook, but still, to Peter and Wendy, it was ecstasy. Peter was feeling it again. This feeling had crept up on him the night he and Wendy had shared a dance, over the treetops of Neverland. He couldn't explain it at all, but it was so great a feeling that he was enveloped in it and he never wanted it to end. His eyes fluttered closed.  
  
Wendy was pulled away by a member of the crew. She and Peter were both panting heavily, from the power of their first kiss.  
  
All the Lost Boys looked on in amazement as Peter grinned widely and turned... Pink?  
  
Hook looked confused, "Pan... your pink." He said dully.  
  
Slightly glanced around, "Brace yourselves lads."  
  
Everyone dropped to the floor with their arms covering their faces. Multiple screams were heard from the deck. But, Peter heard none of it. He was so consumed by this... happy feeling that he burst into the air his arms open wide as laughed happily.  
  
The whole crew was thrown overboard by the young children, now empowered by the enthusiasm from their leader. Peter swooped back down to grab a sword. He once again fought with Captain Hook, though this time Peter was winning. Peter got the upper hand and sliced down on Hook's arm.  
  
"No!" Hook bellowed, "I have won!" He ferociously swiped at Peter, never actually hitting him.  
  
Peter grinned at him, "You are old."  
  
"I have won!" he yelled again.  
  
"Alone!" Peter cried joyfully.  
  
Hook was sinking lower and lower, "I. Have. Won!"  
  
Wendy looked on to the duel with a hopeful glint in her eye, "Done for." She said staring up at the two flying men. That's when they all heard the rhythmic ticking of a clock. Hook's eyes widened and he sank more. He looked down and saw the massive jaws right underneath him.  
  
The Lost Boys and Wendy chanted, "Old, alone, done for. Old, alone, done for." Peter backed away from the Croc and Hook and landed back on the ship's railing.  
  
Hook tried to think happy thoughts, "Killing, choking, lawyers, dentists, puppy's blood, kittens dying, Black death, any kind of death," Realizing that he was not shooting back up, he gave in. "Old. Alone," crossing his arms over his chest, "Done for." He fell out of the air and into the crocodile's mouth.  
  
Peter sat in the high chair in the middle of the deck.  
  
"Cast off, then," he bellowed in his best impersonation of Hook, "Or I'll cast anchor in you!" The lost boys ran off to do their chores. Wendy stood still, smiling up at him.  
  
"Oh , the cleverness of you." she said softly.  
  
He slowly walked towards her, "Wendy?"  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
He hesitated then looked down at his feet, "I get this achy feeling in my tummy, when I think about you not being here... With me..."  
  
Wendy sighed, "Peter... I have to grow up..."  
  
"Why?" he whined, looking up at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"Because, growing up will be the biggest adventure of all!" She said excitedly.  
  
"Wendy?" Peter asked again.  
  
"Yes, Peter?"  
  
"Can... Can I grow up with you?" he asked quietly.  
  
Wendy's eyes immediately lit up and she hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first, but gently hugged her back.  
  
"Peter?"  
  
"Yes, Wendy?"  
  
"Will you stay with me... forever?"  
  
He smiled softly, "Forever is an awfully long time, but if it means I'm with you..."  
  
She silenced him with a kiss.  
  
"Peter! Wendy! We're home!" cried Michael.  
  
Wendy stepped away from Peter, "Welcome home, Peter."  
  
Peter gave her a grin, before shooting off into the sky, letting off a loud crow.  
"And that is how your father and I fell in love." Wendy said in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, mother! Please tell another story!" cried Jane, Wendy's eldest child.  
  
"Yes!" said Michael, "Tell us the one about Cinderella and how she fought the pirates to get her glass slipper!"  
  
"I say," came a tired voice from the doorway, "you three are still up?"  
  
"Father!" Jane and Michael yelled together, running over to jump on him.  
  
Wendy laughed softly, "Children! All of your uncles are coming tomorrow! You need your sleep or you will be too tired to play with them."  
  
"Even Uncle Slightly?" Asked Michael from behind their father.  
  
"Yes and he told me he might even let you play with his bow and arrow!" Wendy said coaxingly.  
  
Both children gasped and ran to their beds, intent on getting as much sleep as possible.  
  
Wendy went around and tucked them in and gave them each a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, my loves." Wendy said, before turning out the light and shutting the door.  
  
She was walking down the hall to her room when she was tackled from behind and tickled unmercifully. She gasped for breath, when the evil fingers stopped. She got up and smacked her attacker on his head.  
  
"Ow! Wendy, that wasn't nice," Peter pouted at her.  
  
"Oh, really! Well, it wasn't nice to tickle me either." Wendy said, crossing her arms over her chest. She started back towards her room.  
  
"You know," Peter said still following her, "I never found out how the story ended."  
  
"Well... Peter and Wendy grew up together and had two beautiful children, a beautiful baby girl who looked just like her father," Peter puffed out his chest at that, "and an adorable baby boy who looked just like his mother. They lived happily ever after and Peter was still a cocky idiot. The end."  
  
Peter looked hurt. "You made that last part up... Didn't you?" She turned to grin at him.  
  
"Nope! But... He was the most gorgeous, most kind and loving cocky idiot, ever."  
  
She wrapped her arms around him. He instinctively hugged her back, snuggling his face in her silky hair.  
  
"And she loved him with all her heart and soul." Wendy finished, looking up lovingly into her husband's eyes.  
  
"And he loved her." Peter said smiling.  
  
"The end." Wendy said, leaning up to kiss her one true love.  
  
"I always knew I was gorgeous."  
  
Like it? Don't like it? TELL ME!!!! Reviews please!! Flames will be used to make Macaroni and Cheese!!!! 


End file.
